


Summer Hills (MARKSON)

by dreaming_of_larry



Series: Summer Hills [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: American AU, Arranged Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7934644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaming_of_larry/pseuds/dreaming_of_larry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark and Jackson are engaged except they're not in love.</p><p>"Have you ever wanted to be an actor? Well this is your chance."</p><p>Markson version of the Larry Stylinson (Harry and Louis) Summer Hills by me, dreaming_of_larry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Hills (MARKSON)

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out my Harry and Louis version of Summer Hills.
> 
> Summer Hills is a fictional place.

“Jackson, do you remember the story of how your father and I met?” Jackson’s mother places her hand on her husband's shoulder making her diamond ring very visible. They’re sitting in their living room. It’s minutes till nine o'clock in the evening. Jackson doesn’t have the patience at this hour to sit through a lecture with his parents. 

Jackson rubs his eyes then blinks a few times. “Yes, I do. You told me when I was about fifteen.” 

“You’ve just turned eighteen.” Jackson’s father mentions.

“Yes that’s true.” Jackson smiles.

“We thought it would be exciting if you got married now. It’s a great first step into becoming an adult. We found just the perfect person for you. Oh, he’s absolutely charming!” 

His father looks at her in surprise. “Honey, I wasn’t done talking.” He chuckles.

Jackson’s eyebrows furrow. “What?” His lips form into a frown. His parents stare at him waiting for him to react positive. Jackson tilts his head in confusion putting the pieces together. It hits him like a shock. This is the part of his life he’s been wanting to avoid. 

His mother stands up calmly from her seat and walks over to a small bookshelf grabbing a photo album. She sets it on the coffee table opening it to the first page. “It’s tradition, Jackson.” 

Each piece of paper prints a picture of his family. Jackson recognizes his grandparents from his father’s side. “I’m not going to get married.” He pushes the photo album away. “I can’t. I’m not ready.” Once he gets married the party's over. He can’t be a husband, not now.

“Listen! You will do as we say and you will meet him tomorrow!” His father demands. Jackson opens his mouth but no words project. He can’t say no to his parents. Not only do they love him but they support him financially. Jackson wouldn’t be able to handle another life if he were to leave. He knew this day would come. He knew about his family and the story of how his mother and father were forced to get married young. He knew about it all but he definitely did not think at the age of eighteen he would meet his partner. He’s too young for this and he never had a proper relationship before. How is he expected to marry a stranger? An absolute stranger. 

“Mark is such a sweet boy, you’ll like him.” Jackson’s mother smiles warmly. “His parents are wonderful. They just moved to Summer Hills not so long ago. We met them at the Johnson’s party.”

Jackson thinks they’re joking. How could they possibly know so much about this family if they haven’t even known each other for long. “Like? See that’s exactly why I shouldn’t marry him because ‘like’ doesn’t cut it." Jackson’s had enough. “I’d like to discuss this later. I’m going to my room now.” Jackson gets up and before he can exit the door his mom say “You’re meeting him tomorrow.” Jackson walks out heading up to his room. 

“Let’s give him time.” She closes picks up the photo album holding it in her arms. “Once he meets Mark I know he’ll accept him.”

-

 

Mark steps out of the limo and if it were up to him he’d get back into the car and leave. Today he’s going to meet his husband. Of course he’s nervous. This wasn’t in his plan but it’ll be interesting. It's been a few weeks him and his parents moved into their new house. The family was in need of a new start. What better to move into the fabulous mansions of Summer Hills. Mark never protested against the move, having the routine of moving homes often. Wherever his father went the family went with him. Mark went with the flow of things wanting to cause his parents no stress whatsoever. He was a bit skeptical moving into a community like this one but he’s going to give it a try and it was also because he’s moving on to university in the fall which is just an hour away from their new home.

The first time Mark entered Summer Hills was like entering a holiday paradise. The homes were simply perfect like the one you saw in movies. There was a sense of elegance yet very laid back. Driving down the street he’d look at every single house wondering what it’d be like to live in each unique home. Palm trees and wild teens. Money and lots of it. 

He turns his attention to the front door. There stands his parents waiting patiently after ringing the doorbell. Mark bites his lip and taps his hand against his thigh. He thought he would have this under control but all he knows is this guy’s name is Jackson. Mark hopes he will be a handsome man, charming and sweet as a flower. All Mark cares about is they have a healthy relationship his delicate heart can handle.

“Welcome. I’m so happy you’re here!” Mark trances out of his daydream returning his attention forward as a beautiful woman wearing a light pink dress greeting his parents. Mark steps forward to shake her hand. 

“Hello Mrs. Wang.” 

“Hello Mark. You may call me Sophia if you’d like. C'mon in." She smiles holding the door open for everyone to enter.

Mark sets foot inside second after Sophia. He looks up at the ceiling amazed at the diamond filled chandelier and the gold and white interior of the home. It’s huge, maybe a little bigger than his home.

A tall man enters the main hall. He almost looks like a prince or more accurately a king. This must be Jackson's father because the younger man next to him is almost identical to him. Instead the younger frowns. Mark feels Jackson’s eyes on him like he’s trying to burn him with lasers if he had the power. Perhaps he’s not as welcoming Mark had expected his fiance to be. 

 

"Mark!" Mr. Wang cheers. “Nice to meet you, son.” Mark smiles confidently shaking his hand.

“Nice to meet you too sir. Thank you for having me.” 

Jackson remains in his spot. He’s indecisive of what to say. “Hi. I’m your new husband and I hate you.” or “I expected someone better. NEXT!” So he just steps forward looking into Mark’s eyes. It isn’t soft and forces a short grin. Mark clears his throat looking down feeling bashful when they shake hands. He thinks Jackson is handsome. He’ll admit that. Maybe he just needs to warm up to him. “Hello.” Mark says looking into Jackson’s dream like eyes. He could stare at them for so long as they lay in the middle of an enchanted forest. He’s beautiful with blonde hair and lips so pink but Mark can’t tell if he’s prince charming. Mark feels no connection, feels no warmth in his cheeks or butterflies in his stomach by love. His day is so quickly ruined. 

They’re gathered in the living room now where Jackson and Mark face each other. Mark has no idea how these things work and he might just run out the room if they surprise them with marriage at this very moment. 

"Mark and Jackson, as you know we would be glad to announce that you will get married. We agree that you will do very well for each other. What better man would we have chosen other than Jackson for our Mark?" Mark’s mother speaks. 

Neither of the boys say a word making the thick awkwardness in the air even thicker. Their parents are so lost in their own worlds they don’t realize the lack of connection Jackson and Mark have.

Mark is given a small box by his father and nearly goes blanch when he opens it revealing two silver rings.

Mark looks up to Jackson and you can see the anger in his eyes. There’s not much he can do about it. They stand up and face each other. With shaky hands he reaches for Jackson’s hand taking the ring sliding it on his finger. Jackson does the same to Mark. They are now officially engaged. Jackson interlocks his fingers with Mark. They’re hands feel heavy just from the smallest piece of jewelry. Jackson places a small peck on Mark’s cheek feeling how soft his skin his and how strong his scent is.

This situation feels off. It’s too fictional. This is all to make their parents happy. There’s no turning back now.

Everyone cheers but Mark just hears white noise. Jackson remains with the same facial expression as if nothing has happened. He can’t wait till this night is over. He also can’t wait till this relationship is over. 

“We’ll let you have some time alone.” Everyone exits the living room. Mark and Jackson release their hands from being together.

“I’m going upstairs. Do not disturb me.” 

Mark looks down to his feet. “Well what am I supposed to do now?” Mark mutters. He glances over to his left hand twisting his ring around his finger. The symbol of their fake love. The room is quiet once Jackson leaves. Mark chases after him but he’s too late. Jackson has disappeared. He walks up the stairs and when he reaches the last step he’s bewildered on how he’s going to find him. Suppose Jackson has ran outside like a baby or is hiding in a secret room no one has access to. He steps forward facing the first door opening it carefully without a noise. The room seems to be an empty bedroom. He then moves onto the second door which is locked. The third door is a family bathroom, the fourth door is locked as well and the fifth door...Oh? It’s open. He pushes the door to reveal a grand room. Massive wall length windows all giving the view of palm trees and backyard swimming pool. 

Mark spots Jackson at his desk with a stress ball in his hand making his knuckles turn white. “Anger issues? Boy, what have I gotten myself into?”

“Who said you could come up here? Huh? Snooping around my house!” Jackson throws the stress ball over his shoulder.

“I was just looking for you, sweetie. I wanted to look at my beautiful new house.” Mark says cheekily sliding his finger across Jackson’s desk flicking imaginary dust off his finger.

“Oh, yeah. Like you’ll ever be here again.” Jackson crosses his arms spinning in his chair taking his eyes off Mark.

“I will be here again. I’ll be moving in. What’s yours is mine now.” Mark turns around marching to the pool table that centers the room. He grabs the white sphere sliding it across the table bumping into the perfect coordinated triangle of colorful balls.

“Seriously, Mark. Get out!”

“I don’t understand why you don’t like me? You don’t even know me.” 

“It doesn’t matter.”

“I understand you don’t want to get married but you don’t need to be a dick.” 

Jackson rolls his eyes. “Whatever.”

Mark opens his mouth to say something but he doesn’t bother. He exits the room feeling miserable.  
-

“So Mark, how's it feel to be out of high school? We’ve heard many good things about you wanting to study marine biology.” Mr. Wang asks during dinner.

“It’s going very well. I’m still getting used to being in Summer Hills. I’m taking some time off until I start an internship in August.” 

“I’m glad to hear that.” 

“Yes, thank you. I’m very excited.” Mark’s smile fades when Jackson rolls his eyes.

“Jackson here has decided to work with me. It’s amazing to see the little ones following your footsteps. I’ll teach him everything he needs to know.” Mr. Wang is a well known fashion photographer. Ever since Jackson was younger he loved playing with camera and taking pictures. His parents put him in modeling since he was a toddler.

“Jackson’s projects are eye catching.” Sophia brags. “Jackson, you must show Mark your gallery.” 

“Yeah sure.” Jackson stretches his leg under the table kicking Mark’s leg. Mark gasps, angrily making a face. Jackson hides his smirk behind his hands. Mark tries to kick back but he bumps his knee under the table making the silverware clink. Mark looks around the table. No one seems to be upset so he whispered ‘sorry’.

“I wanted to mention the date of the wedding.” Sophia projects.

Mark and Jackson glance at each other. 

“Oh? How soon will we get married?” Mark tries his hardest not to sound like it’s going to the most nerve wracking day of his life.

“In two months.” Mrs. Tuan says.

“Three months?!” 

“Jackson, please.” Sophia shushes him.

Mark freezes. This can’t be happening. He can’t even have a decent conversation with Jackson. How could they possibly develop any connection in such little time.

“We’d have you married now but we just think we need just a little more time to plan and get you settled into your new home.”

“New home?” Mark questions.

“We bought you two a house!” Mrs. Tuan smiles wide. 

Mark sits there without a bit of excitement in his body. Sophia and Mrs. Tuan look like they're in their own worlds covered in snowflakes and glitter talking about the wedding. They’ve been planning the wedding in advanced.

Jackson clears his throat eyeing Mark. “Could me and Mark be excused?” Jackson stands up and reaches for Mark to follow him. “I’d like to show Mark around. We have lots of time to talk about the wedding. We’ll all talk later.” 

Mrs. Tuan and Sophia excuse them and continue on with their chatter.

Jackson leads Mark to his room and shuts the door behind them. "I can't fucking believe this." Jackson sets his hands on his hips. “Are they crazy?”

Mark huffs. “You sure do give wonderful first impressions. My goodness. You think I want this too? No, I don't. So deal with it!” Jackson turns around ignoring him. “I guess we're going to have to fake all of it. Pretend there's something between us. We’ll fake the whole thing. Soon after we can just divorce. Have you ever wanted to be an actor? Well this is your chance."

"That's a terrible idea. How are we going to fake a wedding?"

"I'm aware of that but do you have another plan? Any other ideas in that big head of yours? You think our parents are going to change their minds and find you and I someone new?” Mark raises an eyebrow. “Probably not. I’m sure your parents are just as strict as mine. They're so fascinated with us getting married. I’m afraid it’s going to happen.”

“I’ll just runaway or something.” Jackson shrugs.

"Oh yeah right and I'll get blamed for it. You know at first I thought ‘I hope I get the man of my dreams’ but as soon as I saw you without even knowing a fact about you I got a very bad vibe. Why aren’t you giving me the chance to get to know you?”

Jackson doesn’t say a word.

“Fine. Be that way." 

“I just don’t want to get married that’s all. It’s not the right time to and I’m sure you agree with that.” Jackson replies calm.

“Let’s just play it cool alright? We don’t have to be enemies.”

“We don’t have to be friends either.” Jackson retorts.

“Jackson, just please don’t make this more stressful than it already is. Let’s just take it day by day. So are we friends?” Mark smirks waiting for Jackson’s answer.

Jackson doesn’t reply for some time. Eventually he agrees.

-

“Wow, it’s actually perfect.” Mark drops his duffel bag once he enters his new home. He looks back to Jackson expecting an exciting response.

“It’s pretty cool I guess. Wish I lived here alone though.” It’s been a week of knowing each other and not much has changed. They’ve been meeting each other every other day as their parents want them to. So far Jackson and Mark have been going with the flow of things wanting little stress. Jackson grabs his things and carries his way upstairs. Mark follows behind him “We should have gotten two houses with a bridge connecting the two just like Frida Kahlo and Diego Rivera.” 

“Very funny.” 

“Wouldn’t that work? Well at least now we have our own rooms.” 

Jackson pauses and mugs him then continue. They both choose their own bedrooms right next to each other. No matter how much they wants to distance themselves they’ll always end up next to each other somehow.

-

The next morning Mark is woken up to loud music. He’s not surprised as if Jackson wouldn’t do anything to annoy him. Mark puts on a shirt and his slippers heading downstairs. He enters the kitchen and is met with a few strangers possibly Jackson’s friends.

“Good morning, darling.” Jackson walks up to him wrapping his arm around his waist.

“What’s going on?” Mark whispers.

“Babe, these are my friends.” Mark wants to cringe at the nicknames Jackson is calling him. Jackson leads him center of the kitchen.

“Everyone this is Mark. My fiance.” He lightly pinches Mark’s hip.

Mark waves hello with a smile. “Nice to meet you.”

“This is Yugyeom and JB.” Mark greets them kindly already feeling welcomed. So far they all seem very nice and opposite of Jackson but it’s only the side Jackson is showing Mark.  
“So Mark, have you two discussed who’s going to be the best man?” JB asks. Mark blushes as all eyes are on him. 

“It’s not going to be you if that’s what you’re asking?” Jackson blurts.

“Oh c’mon Jackson. I’ve been your best friend for years.” JB complains. Sure Jackson would like JB to be his best man but it’s not that easy to choose. 

“And I’ve known him since we were in diapers so he’s going to pick me.” Yugyeom includes himself.

“Will you two shut up.” Jackson covers his ears. He’ll deal with this some other time.

“God, Jackson. Chill out.” Yugyeom smacks him on the back off the head. 

“We’ll see who we’ll choose. Perhaps a game of rock paper scissors will do the trick.” Mark jokes. “Look, we’ll tell you all the details as soon as we have our ideas set.” Mark smiles. It seems like everyone is so hyped up for this wedding except for the ones who are getting married.

After breakfast everyone gathers around outside for an early swim while Mark is in the kitchen finishing his coffee.

“I know about you two.” He hears someone whisper near him. Mark raises his eyebrows in surprise to see it’s JB.

“What do you mean?” Mark begins to worry and traces his steps back to remember if he’s done anything to give out any clues.

“I know what you two are up to. You don’t love Jackson and he doesn’t love you.” 

“That’s not true.” Mark stutters. “Why would you say that?” Mark sits up straight looking behind him incase anyone is near.

“Mark, it’s okay. I’m not going to tell anyone. I can’t believe you guys are actually doing this. I mean how the hell are you guys going to get married?” 

Mark plays with his ring, twisting it around his finger. “How did you find out?” He frowns. “I mean I hope it’s not obvious.”

JB sighs and leans leans against the kitchen counter. “Jackson would act different around you if he was actually in love. You two seem distant and it’s a little awkward the way you two never smile when you’re together. Jackson is pretty romantic and it seems like he has no interest in you. I also know this guy we call Bambam because I’ve spoken to him in some of my classes in high school. I saw him and Jackson together at a party recently. These idiots man. 

You don’t have hearts in your eyes like most people do when they see their fiance. Or the way you’d whisper to each other but it wasn’t playful. I get it. It wasn’t your choice to get married. Anyways, I spoke to Bambam about it when I ran into him and I had to promise not to tell anyone.”

Mark takes off his ring holding it in his palm. “You’re probably wondering why we're doing this?”

“Tradition. I get it. Most people will get disowned if they don’t marry. You two will be alright I mean as long as you don’t catch feelings. So what’s your plan anyways? You’re going to get married and ignore each other for the rest of your lives?”

Mark shakes his head. “Divorce.”

“You say it like it’s easy. You're parents will be okay with this?” JB chuckles.

“No but I hope they’ll realize marriage isn't for us.” And that’s what worries him the most. If his parents want him to do something there’s no way out of it.

“Good luck with that.” JB huffs.

“I wish I wasn't in this mess. I'm just trying to do whatever I can to get through this. I should be focused on going to college in the fall not having a husband. I don't know what our parents were thinking.”

“You think anyone is dealing with this? Your situation. Faking a marriage?”

“I don’t know. Maybe. My parents are in love. They were both twenty five when they got married. Sophia and Mr. Wang are in love. Things were different back then.”

“So will you and Jackson. Eventually.” JB winks. 

Mark thinks for a moment. “I doubt that. All he does is goof around and wear fancy clothes that never match.”

“Do you think he’s hot?” JB teases.

“I was expecting more from him. For a moment I was kinda looking forward in meeting him. I do think he’s attractive but it’s nothing more.”

“So you don’t like him at all? Not even a tiny bit?”

Mark shakes his head. “No.” 

“Alright. Whatever you say.”

JB looks up stepping away from Mark as Jackson enters. Jackson comes up behind Mark wrapping his arm around his neck resting his head on Mark’s shoulder. “What are we talking about here?” 

Mark smirks biting his lip. “He knows.” Mark whispers.

“What?” Jackson arches his eyebrows.

“JB know about us.” Mark turns his head to face him. Jackson’s mouth turns into an O. “How?”

“I fucking saw you. You’re lucky Bambam told me what the hell is going on.” JB says.

“Maybe we shouldn’t be talking about this now.” Jackson mutters.

“Then don’t do anything you wouldn’t want to get caught with.” JB sticks his tongue out mocking him.

“Fuck off. Look so far there hasn’t been any rumors and if there is I know to come to you JB. You better not tell anyone.”

“I won’t. I just wanted to talk to Mark about it to see if it was true. I promise I won’t say a thing.”

-

It’s incredibly hot today and Jackson can’t make himself do anything indoors other than think. He’s getting married in two and a half weeks and he can’t wrap his head around it. He hasn’t read any books on how to be a husband or even on how to make a relationship work. In this situation Jackson might possibly have a crush on him. Maybe Jackson has noticed how cute Mark’s smile is and how his voice is soothing and how fit of a body he has. Jackson has had to pretend not to care about Mark when they have to go on fake dates just to prove to their friends they’re in love. 

His head is starting to hurt just thinking about it he so sits back up on his chair and yawns. He glances at the clock seeing that it’s just about to hit noon. 

He gets up and walks down the hall and finds Mark sitting by the pool with a book in his hands.

“Hey four eyes. Want to do something today?” Jackson stares down at Mark

“What is it?” Mark takes of his glasses off leaning back on his chair.

"I just want to hangout with you. Is that so bad?" Jackson takes a seat right next to him.

"No. I guess not I just thought you didn't want to be around you. Isn’t that what you want?”

"I guess things change. I mean might as well talk to you if we’re together.” Jackson nudges his arm.

"I've been a little worried about the wedding. It's coming sooner than I thought.” Mark mentions.

"Yeah. I know.” Jackson bites his lip. "Just know that I'm just as nervous as you are. We don’t even have a plan. Do we? What's going to happen after? How long till we separate? What about you going to college? Will you still live with me?”

"I don't want to think about it.” Mark frown setting his book to the side.

"But we have to.”

"It's a bit different though. I feel like I need to do what others want me to. My parents are always wanting me to do this and that and pretty soon they're not going to care. The only reason why they want me to marry you is to get rid of me.”

 

"You can't put yourself down like that. I bet you that’s not true. They love you. You have people who care about you. Maybe they’re going through a crisis and perhaps they’ve just ignored you a bit but don’t mean it. You should try talking to them.”

Mark shrugs staying silent. 

Jackson takes notice of how close they actually are and it doesn’t help that Mark is in swim short exposing his body. Jackson wonders what Mark thinks about him. Jackson has always got what he wanted and pretty much got every guy he wanted. “What do you think of me?” He asks.

“You’re amazing.” Mark teases.

“”C’mon Mark. Really? What do you think of me?”

“I’d rather not say.”

Jackson sighs. “You don’t say much.” Mark nods his head no with a grin.

“Can I have a kiss?” Is Jackson horny? Maybe. But he’d like to take this very chance to see what it’s like to actually connect with Mark.

“We’re supposed to wait till our wedding day.” Mark shrugs till Jackson looks to him curious. Mark inhales a short breath and scoots closer to him. “Alright.” He whispers setting his hand on the side of Jackson’s jaw, tilts his neck and presses his lips to his. He pulls away just after three seconds. Mark doesn’t feel weird that he just kissed Jackson. It doesn’t seem foreign and even though they seem to not want to be involved with each other there’s a sort of bond they have like they who they are. “Was that okay?” Mark asks innocently. 

“That was pretty weak.” Jackson bites his lip breathing out a chuckle. “I know you can do better than that.” Jackson get ahold of Mark’s hand and interlocks their fingers together. His hand is warm from being out in the sun for too long.

Mark blows a raspberry. “Another excuse for me to kiss you again.” 

“I can be romantic.” Jackson inches closer. He looks deep into Mark’s eyes in awe of how blue they are.

“Why are you doing this? It’s not apart of the plan. We’re not supposed to do this.”

“I know but things do change. I’m not asking you to be my boyfriend. I’ll admit I have a crush on you. Did I when I first met you? No, but I think you’re alright now.”

Mark holds onto Jackson and pushes him lightly so they’re laying down. 

"Have you had sex before?” Jackson’s heart is beating faster. It’s rare for a guy to make him feel this way.

“No.” He pushes Jackson back. “Why are you asking?” Then it takes a few seconds to realize just how hard Mark is. “Um-” Is all he can say at the moment. He’s blushing.

“I’m sure you’ve now noticed.” Jackson smirks.

Mark pulls him back into a kiss. “What about a boyfriend?” Jackson interrupts. Mark grows irritated on Jackson interrupting their kissing he’s quite enjoying.

“No just a kiss.” They stare intensely at each other until Mark lets out a giggle. “Shut up and kiss me.”

Jackson doesn’t move and his mind is somewhere else all he can thinking about is taking Mark to bed. “You think we could?”

“Could what, Jackson?”

“I'm mean it doesn’t have to mean anything. Or it can.”

“You mean you want to have sex with me?” Mark is almost in disbelief. No one has ever given Mark any type of attention.

“Yeah. why not?” Jackson cups Mark’s face and kisses his lips gently. “Seriously. I mean it. Do you trust me?” Jackson looks straight into his eyes searching for an answer.

“Yeah. I do trust you.”

Jackson stares at him for a few moments and smiles.

-

Mark stands near the doorway to Jackson’s room. His heart is racing but in no way is it a bad thing. He’s nervous but he has a feeling Jackson will take care of him. Mark takes a few steps and sees Jackson laying on his side in pose. Mark throws his head back and laughs taking notice that Jackson’s got a bouquet of flowers covering his crotch. “Jackson. C’mon now. How many romantic movies have you seen?”

Jackson get’s up still holding the flowers. He places a kiss on Mark’s cheek. “A few too many I guess.” He takes Mark’s hand and brings him closer. Mark lays comfortably on his back and Jackson kisses him on the lips softly. Mark feels the butterflies in his stomach and the rush of excitement when they look into each other's eyes. “You’re safe with me.” He rubs his nose against Mark’s then begins placing kisses down his neck and on his shoulder and pretty much everywhere else to get him comfortable. And with each kiss Jackson gets a new reason to like this boy. With each touch Mark goes into a blissful world and with their bodies connecting together they both wondered why they acted like such immature fools.

 

-

It’s a serene late morning and nothing could be more relaxing than a morning cuddle. Mark can’t find a reason to get out of bed. They’ve been lying down awake for almost two hours wrapped in each other's arms involving small kisses and and light massages. “You’re gonna have to make me some breakfast soon.” Mark stretches his arms and legs out. Jackson remains still bringing up the covers to his face and closes his eyes. 

Mark brings his hand over to stroke Jackson’s dick. Jackson brings Mark closer for a kiss running his hands up and down his back. “You know I’d be nice to do this in the bathtub.” Jackson whispers closely to Mark’s ear.

“Yeah?” Mark kisses him again.

“Yes. I want to fuck you so hard just like last night.”

They quickly get into the large bathtub practically the size of a jacuzzi. Mark lays in first while Jackson goes on top of him. The warm water feels so relaxing and it feels like paradise being so close to each other. 

Mark sits on the edge of the tub and Jackson waists no time to get ahold of Mark’s dick. He begins to suck on the tip and shoves Mark’s dick deeper into his mouth till it reaches far into his throat. Mark begins to whimper as Jackson works on him continuing to deep throat. “Oh yeah.” Mark brings Jackson up to a kiss then lifts him up to switch places. He kisses him once more on the lips then kisses down to Jackson’s thighs. “Want me to eat you out?” Mark looks up to him with glossy eyes. Jackson nearly faints on how hot Mark looks and how his tan shines with the help of his wet skin and the late morning sun shining on him.   
Mark sets his hands on both of Jackson’s legs spreading them and brings his mouth down to Jackson’s hole. “Oh shit.” Jackson groans.

Mark begins licking his hole and digging his tongue deep inside. “Fuck.” He yells. “God, Jackson you taste so fucking good.” Mark starts to such on his rim when Jackson can’t stop moaning. Mark decides to slide in a finger without warning and Jackson goes silent holding in his breath from the pleasure. He fingers him roughly and Jackson feels like he could cum any second so Mark slows down and stands up for Jackson to reach for his dick. Mark fucks Jackson’s mouth until Jackson groans. “You look so fucking good taking my cock.”

Jackson meets Mark face to face and kisses him deeply. “I can’t have enough of you.” Jackson brings Mark out of the tub. He lays on the floor and has Mark sit on his waist. “I want you to ride me.” Mark nods and moves his hips down taking Jackson raw. The feeling is different but it feels so ecstatic. “There you go, love.” Jackson sets his hands on Mark’s waist and leads Mark to move his hip front and back. “Oh! Yes!” 

Mark leans forward a bit setting his hands by Jackson’s arms for balance. Jackson starts to thrust into Mark with so much energy it almost has Mark crying. Mark moans into Jackson’s mouth and sucks on his tongue. They kiss for along time when Jackson thrusts slower now making sure they feel every inch of each other. Jackson wants to say he’s in love. He wants to tell Mark he loves him. He loves his body and his voice and his charisma but Mark might not feel the same so he’s gonna have to keep on fighting for him because Jackson hasn’t felt like this with anyone else ever as if him and Mark have a special connection with each other puzzled perfectly when they’re bodies are close together.

Jackson speeds up his thrusts and takes his dick out to finger him. 

Mark bites onto Jackson’s neck. “Like that. Jackson what the fuck!” 

Jackson shoves his dick inside him again and fucks him till he cums.

-

Later that day Jackson and Mark decide to make lunch. They’ve been all over each other which is completely different from how they were before but like Jackson said “things change” and well the two don’t know just yet of what will happen. They’ve been too distracted from reality.

Suddenly the doorbell rings.

Jackson looks up to Mark. “Did anyone say they were going to come over?”

“No but I’ll go check who's at the door.” Mark jogs to the door and peeks out the window. He blushes when he sees Bambam. “Um Jackson?” 

Jackson comes up to the door and sees Bambam. “What the hell is he doing here?”

Mark frowns. “Don’t play dumb. He’s here to see you.”

Jackson opens the door. “Did I interrupt something?” Bambam says immediately as both Jackson and Mark are standing together. 

“No. No. We were just watching tv that’s all.” Jackson side eyes Mark. Mark then walks away giving them time to talk. He should have known this would happen. He’ll never be someone's only one.

“Well I wanted to surprise you and take you out.” Bambam steps inside placing a kiss on Jackson’s forehead.

Jackson looks behind him. He knows Mark will act tough as if nothing will bother him but after what happened last night Jackson can't find the guts to act like it never happened. “Oh. You should have called.”

“I did call and text you but I’m guessing your phone is off.”

“Right well I don’t think I can today. How about I call you later?” He says sounding nervous.

Bambam looks at him suspicious. “Okay. That’s fine. I’ll see you later then.”

“I’ll walk you out.” Jackson follows him out the door. Bambam hugs him goodbye and when he tries to kiss him Jackson tilts his head away. “I’m sorry.” He whispers. 

Bambam nods and gets into his car. 

Jackson runs back inside finding Mark in the living room staring at the tv blankly. “I’m sorry about that.” 

Mark turns his attention to him. “You don’t need to be. It’s not like I wasn’t expecting it. Jackson, this doesn’t change anything. What we did isn’t going to change anything.”

“Actually it is.” Jackson interrupts.

“I mean we're going to go back to normal.”

Jackson scoots closer to Mark. He grabs his hand and interlocks their fingers. “Like last night didn’t happen?”

Mark nods. “It was important to me. You’re important to me but I just- I’m not ready for a relationship. I know we're getting married and our situation is absolute shit. We’re both confusing as hell and want different things. Right now I just don’t want to get in between you and Bambam.”

“Bambam isn’t my boyfriend. I can forget about him. If I knew you were into me maybe I should have let him go a long time ago.”

“That’s the problem. Along time ago was three weeks ago and we barely knew each other. I’m not exactly sure love at first sight works for us.”

“If that’s what you want then fine. I’m sorry.”

“This was just unexpected. Maybe we got carried away but it’s fine let’s just move on from here.” Mark lets go of Jackson’s hands and goes up to his room to cry.

-

It’s one in the morning and Mark zips up his last set suitcase. He lines up his stuff by the door as him and Jackson are leaving to the airport soon to meet up with the group to be on their way to Greece. It’s two days before the wedding which seems crazy. Time must be playing tricks because the time has flew by. 

Things at home haven’t been very hectic. Him and Jackson have been able to stay friends. They don’t talk much but everyone in a while Mark will stay up thinking about him. He’s been confused on how he feels about Jackson but he thinks for his best he should stay out of love.

Jackson doesn’t see Bambam very often. Jackson has kept himself busy with work and spending time with his friends. At times he misses Mark but he’s giving him space.

There’s a knock on the door and it’s Jackson who lets himself in. Mark can already predict why Jackson’s here. A talk before the wedding was bound to happen. It has to happen. The two are like lost ducklings at this point.

“Um. So-” Jackson starts, crossing his arms.

“What?” Mark detects.

Jackson breathes out dramatically. He walks over to Mark’s bed sitting in almost center folding his legs in a criss cross position. Mark leisurely moves over to the bed to sit by him.

“I’m trying not to take it so bad. I mean I think of this of just an act. It’s fake. We both know that right? I mean- we're okay.”

Jackson furrows his eyebrows rubbing his chin. “Yeah but-” He pauses. Because it’s a big deal they’re getting married. He knows it’s fake but they still have to sign a paper. They still have to do the wedding and prove the marriage. It feels wrong but Jackson has a small want that it will make him and Mark be on good terms and by that maybe fall in love. “Yeah, nevermind. It’d just this one day and we’ll get through the rest.” 

“Don’t do anything shitty to ruin the wedding though. If one of us doesn’t show up it’ll be a disaster to the point that we’re going to have to be carried to the alter.”

Jackson nods. “I won’t.”

“Are we finished? We’ve got to leave soon. I hope you’ve got everything packed because I’m not waiting.”

“We’re bad at communicating.”

“What else do you have to say?”

“Nevermind.” Jackson gets off the bed and leaves the room without another word.

Jackson and Mark meet Yugyeom, JB and the rest of the gang at the airport. Everyone seems to be more excited than the couple but what’s new. All that’s left to do is party and that’s exactly what they do the day before the wedding.

-

Mark buries his head under a stack of pillows. He squirms around in bed feeling the burning anxiety in his body. The wedding starts in less than two hours and he can’t bring himself to get out of bed. Every so often there’s a knock on his door and a call of his name. 

He’s going to marry Jackson Wang today and he’s not ready. He won’t ever be.

“Mark?” Mark pokes his head out of the covers and sits up reacting to the voice of JB. He rushes to the door and lets him in. 

“You look very nice, JB.” He smiles shyly forgetting his hair is like a bird nest and is in nothing but his underwear. 

“You would too if only you would get out of bed and get dressed ‘cause you’re kinda getting married.”

“I’ve been crying all night. I can’t do this.” Mark sighs.

“I know, but you’ve got to. Everyone’s waiting on you. I even convinced your mother that I talk to you.”

“Have you spoken to Jackson?” 

JB shakes his head. “No. Have you?”

“I sent him a text earlier. I think I need just one more talk with him.”

“Call him right now and get in the shower. Times ticking.”

Mark takes another deep breath. “Alright. Okay.”

JB smiles at him. “You’re gonna do fine.” He turns on his heels heading to the door.

“JB, thank you for being a good friend and all.”

“No problem.” JB waves goodbye and signals a thumbs up. “I’ll see you in a bit.”

The door shuts and Mark jumps in his bed. He grabs his phone and dials Jackson’s number which doesn’t take long for him to answer.

“Hello?”

“Jackson. Yeah. How are you doing?”

“I’m not okay but I can manage. I’m pretty much dressed and ready to go.”

“I’m still in bed.” 

“I’m not surprised one bit. Hurry up and let’s get this shit over with.”

Mark rolls over and sighs. “Fine. I'll see you in an hour.”

 

-

Jackson takes one glance at Mark and it all feels unreal. His heart beats faster when he can see the scare in Mark’s face. 

The wedding is at a beautiful beach. The violins play and everything looks perfect. He looks down to the ground where the flower girls left traces of pink and red rose petals. There’s flowers everywhere just like Mark wanted. Everything is white and gold and the sun is at a perfect spot making everything glow. 

His mother links her arm with his. She smiles wide and it warms Jackson’s heart to see her so happy but it hurts him how much this doesn’t feel real to him. “Are you ready, honey?” Jackson looks straight down the aisle. He clears his throat quietly giving a smile to Sophia. “Yes, mother of course.” 

He takes his first step and all eyes are on him. His friends and family stand and Jackson can’t make eye contact with anyone because this is just one big lie. He speeds up his pace, anxiety running through him. Sophia lets go of his arm once they make it down the aisle, she gives him a kiss on the cheek and sends him to his husband. This is the moment everyone’s been waiting for. Days of planning and rearranging, fighting and trying to get along has all led up to this. This is the moment Jackson takes Mark hand as they become a couple. 

Mark takes detail of Jackson’s lips that are in a form that show neither happiness or sadness then he remembers those lips when they were on his and how he smiles and how he kisses. 

The pastor begins to speak but Jackson tries not to listen. He glances at the audience and feels a bit of stage fright. Mark squeezes his hands for his attention. Jackson faces him taking a short breath.

They exchange rings and say their vows. Mark wants to cry. He doesn’t want Jackson forever. He can’t start his life married. It feels like the end of the world. 

Now they kiss and everyone cheers. Mark holds Hairy tight into a hug. Jackson pulls away from the kiss. He looks into Mark’s eyes and sees a bit of worry. “Just try to smile. For the pictures so no one will ask us what’s wrong. I feel the same way as you but I’ll be here.” Jackson smiles kindly wiping away Mark’s tears. 

They link their hands together and walk down the aisle. They did a good job at faking a marriage just like they’d planned to.

-

Mark swings his legs as he sits on the doctor's table in a hospital gown. He’s been feeling awfully sick and it got to this point.

He hasn’t been eating very much because everyday he’s just too upset to do anything. His heart hasn’t been doing well either because he’s just got back from vacation which was supposed to be his and Jackson’s honeymoon. After the wedding they only spoke a few times throughout the whole honeymoon. They both took off their wedding rings and decided they should stay away from each other. Jackson went his way and Mark went his. Now that they’re home they say hello and good morning but nothing else. Often when the family or friend visits they have to pretend they’re happy. Mark thinks he’s over him but he feels like it’s impossible. Seeing him around the house makes him miss that one night they were together it was so short but it meant so much. 

Mark was told to wait an hour or two before his test results come back. He’s antsy and at the same time he wants to hurl both from being sick and anxious. He lays down on the bed closing his eyes to relax his mind just for one minute but he fails when he thinks of Jackson, fails when he thinks about his family and fails when he wishes he wasn’t in this mess that lead him here in a hospital. 

He’s interrupted by a knock on the door. “Hi Mark. How’re you feeling?” Doctor Kristen asks.

Mark sits up slowly. “I’m still feeling a little dizzy but I’ll be fine.”

Doctor Kristen pulls out a folder with Mark’s information. “Well Mark I’ve got some bad and good news.” Mark’s heart races as he feels himself begin to sweat. Chills go up his body and suddenly the room feels like an igloo. He wraps his arms around himself trying to calm down the goosebumps that’s formed on his skin. “It looks like your iron is low but that can easily be fixed with some supplements and a good diet. It explains why you’re feeling dizzy.”

“O-okay.” He takes a deep breath. That’s all that’s wrong. All he need is to eat some more that’s all.

“Another thing.” Doctor Kristen smiles warmly. “Mark, congratulations you’re expecting a child.”

Mark’s jaw drops and his cheeks warm up. Doctor Kristen frowns. She turns around grabbing some tissues for Mark as hot tears stream down his face. “Is everything alright?” She asks.

“No, no, no. Are you sure you didn’t mix up my results. Can you check them over? That’s impossible.”

Doctor Kristen is lost for words. She hasn’t dealt with a patient who is freaking out this much but she may understand the reason is for his age. “Mark, it cannot be mistaken. Have you been involved in-?”

“Yes.” He interrupts. “But it’s not possible. My husband and I-” He plants his face into his palms. He can’t believe he said that. Jackson isn’t his husband. Husbands aren’t supposed to ignore each other. He thinks back to the times they’ve done it. They were careful but perhaps one thing led to another. He begins to sob and there’s nothing he can do about it. He’s felt alone before but not like in this moment. Who is he going to tell first? How will he explain this to his parents? How will he tell Jackson? “I’m sorry. I need a moment. I’d like to go home.”

“That’s fine, Mark. You may get changed and we’ll schedule another appointment. You may contact me if anything.”

“Thank You.” Mark washes his face in the sink then changes back into his clothes. All he wants right now is a good night's rest.

-

After the doctors visit Mark is glad no one is home. He doesn’t want Jackson to see him like this. 

He’s sat in the living room cuddled in a blanket. He followed the doctor's orders and ate a healthy meal. Right as he turns on the tv he hears some cars parking in the driveway. He immediately gets up and runs into the kitchen grabbing a glass of water before he can sneak out but he’s too late when Yugyeom, JB and some other of Jackson’s friends come in. Yugyeom and JB pull Mark into a group hug. He’s glad they can make him smile but feels uneasy about Bambam being here not to mention Jackson didn’t even bother to say a hi. 

Yugyeom and Bambam grab drinks and everyone follows them outside. JB stays inside. He walks to to Mark frowning. “Why the long face?”

Mark shuts his eyes and nods. JB wraps his arms around him and rubs his back. “What happened?”

“Why is he here? Why didn’t you tell me here was coming over?”

He’s right JB could have warned him but he didn’t think Mark would care. “I’m sorry.”

“This is my house!” Mark raises his voice but not loud enough for anyone else to take notice. 

“You’re upset. C’mon let’s go talk.”

So they go up to Mark’s room and walk out onto the balcony.

“I really don’t want Bambam here. Please tell Jackson I don’t want him here.” Mark stutters trying not to cry.

“Alright, alright. I will.” Mark hugs JB tightly. JB listens to him and he has a big heart. He loves him so much and is glad he can call him a good friend.

“I don’t feel good. I went to the hospital and no one knew.” He squeezes JB and let’s his tears ruin JB’s shirt.

“You could have called me. I know things are weird right now. Why are you not feeling well? What did the doctor say?” JB runs his hand through Mark’s hair. “You’re shaking, love. Try to calm down.”

Mark looks up to JB. He’ll just have to tell him. He can trust him. “I’m pregnant.” Mark almost sounds ashamed.

JB’s eyes go wide and smiles. He pulls Mark into a hug. “Mark! Oh my god!” He repeats over and over. 

Mark was so caught up about the future he didn’t even take the chance to smile. He’s going to have a baby and seeing JB react positively makes the weight on his shoulders just a tad bit lighter. 

“I’m guessing Jackson doesn’t know.”

“No. I just found out today.”

JB sets his hands on Mark’s shoulders. “Look I’m going to go down stairs and ask Bambam to leave and I want you to come outside with us. You shouldn’t be worried or sad. Will you tell Jackson soon?”

“I could tell him tonight or perhaps tomorrow.” Mark mutters.

“He’s going to be so happy. You might think otherwise but Jackson is a good person. He has a big heart which he only lets certain people see.”

Mark hugs him one more time until JB goes back downstairs. He tells Jackson that Mark isn’t feeling well and he doesn’t want to see Bambam. Jackson didn’t bother to ask why and told Bambam he’d see him some other time. 

When Mark came out he gave a quick hug to Jackson and tried his hardest not to make it see like anything was wrong. The rest of the night everyone played pool and had a great time.

-

"What going on here?” It’s five in the morning and Jackson was woken up by some loud noises down the hall. He meets Mark in his study with things being thrown across the room.

"I don't need this anymore.”

"Mark calm down please." Jackson picks up some papers to clear a path to get to Mark. He gently grabs his arm turning him to face him. "What's the matter?”

Mark breathes fast with teary eyes. "I've messed up. I'm not going to uni anymore."

Jackson’s eyebrows furrow. "Why not?

Mark wraps his arms around Jackson. Jackson holds onto his tight. He feels bad that he’s been ignoring Mark completely. "There's something very important I need to tell you." Mark holds him tighter. He sits up on the desk and wraps his legs around Jackson’s waist pulling him closer. Mark cries harder. "Are you and Bambam together? Or is there someone else?”

"Bambam and I. No. He was here today because we all ran into him. I promise I haven’t seen him since before the wedding."

“So there’s no one else?” Mark whispers.

“No. Not all.” Jackson looks at him steady in the eyes. “Can you please tell me what’s going on?”

"I um- I went to the-" Mark closes his eyes and lets the tears fall down his cheeks. He’s so afraid to say the truth. "I was feeling very sick and-"

"Are you okay? What is it? Please tell me it's not bad."

"I'm pregnant. We’re going to be dads. You and I are going to have a baby.”

Mark feels like he’s going to faint. Jackson covers his mouth just so he won't scream. Jackson wraps his arms around Mark’s torso. He holds him tight while he too his crying. He hears Mark breath uneasy so he whispers. “I’m so happy.” Jackson pulls away from the hug grabbing Mark’s hands placing kisses on his knuckles. “We’re going to have a baby!” Jackson kisses Mark’s cheeks receiving a giggle from Mark. He feels relieved that Jackson didn’t freak out.

“I was so nervous to tell you. I was worried you wouldn’t want to be with me.” 

“I’m just- I’m so happy.” Jackson squeezes Mark in his arms and his eyes begin to shed tears. For the first time he can feel what it’s like to be the happy. There’s a feeling he can’t quite put into words. He feels lighter and like nothing other than this baby and Mark will ever mean anything more to him. “I wish I could have been with you. I’m so sorry for ignoring you. I’m so sorry.”

“I’m so in love with you.” Mark has to admit. He feels it truly when they’re together that he loves Jackson. Maybe their relationship wasn’t so great but now he feels more connected to him than ever.

“I love you. I’m never going to leave. I’ll be by your side forever. If that’s what you want.”

Mark places a kiss to Jackson’s lips. “I want that. I want us to be together.”

Jackson nods then kisses him. “We will. Mark, I promise. I promise to give you and your baby whatever you want and need.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading hoped you liked it.


End file.
